minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Execation
Note: This is not a fully creepypasta, it's sort of a drama-pasta whatever they call it, please change the name of what you call it, other than that this just might be the next Artiopas, not actually but the set up and the scenery and stuff, but enjoy. Also Some character's are based off the Wiki User's. The Execation (Series) EXECATION I felt my mind melt, the game and my brain both converged into one, as I was sucked into the world, I could still feel my hands on the keys, I woke up inside Minecraft, I was my player and I knew it because I was stuck in a hole last time I played on this server. (Neon.net: Not Real) I Could still here my hands on the key's and if I tried hard enough, I could suck my self out of this 1st person view, and take my mind back into my own real life body, I tried and Tried and flashes went by, I was sucked into my body, I scrolled to log off, when I felt a sudden drip. My nose was bleeding. Right after that drip, my mind was sucked into my player's head back in MC, it was kinda like like taking a human putting it's mind in a robot. I heard something, and it wasn't in real life, it was in the game, with my hands I punched a tree and felt sudden movement. Is my mind actually in the game. "Hey never thought I would meet another player" A Voice from the left of me said. So your CastleRagers huh. I was able to move my Minecraft Hand's, It was strange speaking with another player in Minecraft, Literally in MC, I could hear him as if it was in real life. COME ON!, STOP PLAYING GAMES! I heard the player talking, raising it's voice, I .... Yeah I don't know what you are. I said hoping to spark a memory of him. Well, ILL SHOW YOU I saw his head wobble back in forth, his arm's went out, and his leg's melted before forming a red glowing skin, the skin began to form a Overlord time of skin, the skint hen was to bright for me to even look at, I had to pull out the only weapon, which was a Golden Axe. ILL SHOW YOU. YOU. YOU. YOU. YOU. I watched him. I saw something in it's eye's, it was. Death. Well Well, Nice Meeting You! I backed up, dropping the axe. Hacker ' It's Doesn't Matter How Much Time You Spend In This Game!' I took off running, it was my old enemy, the hacker I couldn't defeat. TheOneAboveAll tilting minecraft upside down slowly caused the mobs to slide down, I hanged on to a tree, before it ended up cracking and causing me to fall to the sky, I began falling to the sky see-ing him smile. I fell to the sky, before feeling a switch in the air, and I knew I wasn't falling int he sky anymore. I was falling back down. I had to think of something quick panicking in this game. If I die in this game, does my mind die in real life. Back down I fell as I got closer, a wave of lava had hit me, knocking me against the tree, it caused chunks of wood to break as I hit it. Please stop A voice had came from behind me. Back Off chump. WAVERIDERS jumped on TheOneAboveAll tackling him to the ground, pummeling TheOneAboveAll to the ground, every punch WAVERIDERS did I would hear a Tnt explosion and see it happend on his fist. I could imagine what it would feel like. Hacker ' I am not done Yet, I will be baccccccccckkkkkk......' A Larger Tnt explosion blew us both back, and TheOneAboveAll was no where to be found. Let's bring you to some of my friend's, im sure they will help you get well... ---- Where am I? Hmm, judging by his look, he sure looks new. Yeah he was beaten up pretty bad by TheOne. Which One, TheOne or Just One Person. This can't keep happening like this, we have to take action. I was severely knocked out, but I could still hear there faint talking. I betrayed them for a reason, but if where just sitting here, and supposing thing's would get better, it WONT!!! Ok and what are we supposed to do, huh, go fight him, he banned almost every player, except E.N.D The more we wait, he'll just keep gaining power, atleast if we fight him, we can weaken him, and stop him from gaining more power. Come on, take out your SWORDS, we need to gain, someone stay and watch CastleRagers. By the time I had gotten up, there where a whole horde of players by this hut, alot of them with iron swords, torches, and a little wood post where TheEnderGuy was giving them a speech. I felt something, something wasn't right, judging bythe way the tnt blew me up, TheOneAboveAll wouldn't just die that easily, I had to do something. HES COMING!!! Sit down, your hurt badly. I had heard these words, and was sucked back out of my mind, back into the my real life self, gasping for air, the chair flipped back and my character disconnected. I had gotten up to get a drink of water wondering what is going on here. I had finally had something to eat, a little nap and I had a energy bar, I couldn't let TheOneAboveAll get away with this, I had concentrated and tried to suck my mind back into the game, but it wouldn't work, I logged on anyway playing this time with the mouse. I had logged on, only to see fire explosion radius debree and left over chunks of what appeared to be a large explosion, there were still players, walking around, I then all of a sudden felt my mind get sucked into the character, back into the game and then I was my character, as I would still feel my hands on the keyboard. It's Over One! The rest of the player's began attacking The One damaging him badly, and in the end, I was going to finish him off with a few blows.... Hacker ' You think this is IT!' I struck him with a sword into his left leg, and a peice of his inventory came out. HacOwr ' STOP IT!' I then took his body and slammed it down, right after that I struck his face with my sword. HOwnr ' I am not done yet.' I then took his face that was stabbed and slammed it against a rock more than once, I took out a tnt spawn, and slammed it into his face exploding on him. OwNER ' Շђє.ภ๔คɭɭ> ''เ ค๓ ภ๏Շ'' ๔๏ภє ץєՇ.'' I then punched his face, until he wouldn't even move anymore, he wouldn't even feel no pain. '''OWNER ' SEE YOU LATER!!!' He then grabbed my neck and snapped it and then took his hand and chopped it across my neck, as I was sucked back into real life, I fell out of my chair, I was having a bloody seizure, blood rushed from my mouth, I went spit, before looking back and see-ing "You Died" with no respawn button. I rushed back see-ing the transparent peices of John66 being stabbed, while TheEnderGuy would be seen slicing a sword through E.N.D/THEONEABOVEALL'S Body. It turned black and brought be back to the main screen, except my character had no head, and it was just a body with legs and hands. Maybe I failed, Maybe I should forget about it, I have to do something.... Category:League Fighters Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Entities Category:Servers Category:Dramapasta